Talk:Thanksgiving Event 2015/@comment-26474575-20151206025423
Some info I learned from doing the event as well as from reading the posts in all BW forums: ~ In 2012, the amount of dinners served to complete the event was 2000, in 2013 it was 2400, and in 2014 it went up to 3000. Apparently some players had a tough time reaching that goal last year, so the devs credited everyone with 1,000 dinners. It was set at 3000 again, despite all the complaints last year. ~ if you didn't get your Master of the ways achievement, you are not alone! Some have tried for 3 years! It is perhaps the devs way of trying to eke out some pre-Christmas sales on items being you can purchase ingredients, but, some players DID buy items in the past and still did NOT get the achievement. Having to have close to 5,000 meals before getting all pristines was pretty typical for 2015. ~ The rate drops diminishes for all players as the event progresses and has in the past assured many players, even long time players did not complete it, as evidenced by past complaints. ~ Cooking skill increases the rate at which you gain event progress and increases your odds to cook pristine dishes. ~ As you continue giving the cooks ingredients you will eventually make pristine dishes. Continue to give ingredients even after the cooks say you are done and regular tables are full to complete the pristine meals. (plus, you also continue to get event tokens for the bonus snack bags after you have bought all the 2015 items) ~ The dishes that appear on regular tables need a # of all 4 ingredients for each dish, accepting 10 items at a time. (Amount of each item per dish is 4, but total needed to COMPLETE a dish serving, not found) When you cook a complete dish, the cook jumps up and down and places the dish on regular tables. (There are ingredients to the side of the chefs but so far still not sure what makes the numbers on the small tables change empty to full) Meat Dish: Turkey, Gravy, Cranberry and Stuffing Vegetable: Carrots, Peas, Mashed Potatoes, Mashed Sweet Potatoes Desert: Apple Pie, Pumpkin Pie, Cake, Cupcakes ~ Pristine dishes are the same as above, only “pristine” and rarely and randomly occur. One player said they got 2 in a row, but that would be rare indeed! When you cook pristine dishes the chef jumps up and down AND will make a smiley face (/happy on AI) when the dish is pristine. then they will comment and place it on the far right table. Your character view will pan right to the pristine table, to show you the cooked item. Addendum:The table beside the chefs changes to be fuller as you progress to making a dish and shows it empty when you complete a dish. Although the achievements list (Located in inventory pouch, the star) is supposed to show the 12 pristine dishes completed, it did not change until I had completed all of the special dish/cornucopia quests.